Their First Time
by Viikiing
Summary: Emil have been wanting to have sex with his boyfriend Leon for a while, but is afraid he will find it gross or turn him down and therefore feels guilty about it. However, one sleepless night Leon makes a suggestive proposal... (HongIce, mention of Norway and Denmark)


**A/N:** Hi and welcome to my first ever uploaded fanfic! Before the story starts I'd like to mention that this is the first fanfiction I've ever finished and also my first attempt at writing smut. English isn't my first language and I don't know how to change 's spell-checker to english, so I apologize if any typos have slipped through the cracks!

 **Warning:** I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this fic. I haven't created hetalia and I'm not officially associated with Hetalia in any way. I'm just a fan writing a smutty story.

 **Warning 2:** This Fanfiction contains Yaoi. If that's not your thing I recommend closing this tab. If this is your thing I recommend sitting back and enjoying the ride! :)

* * *

It was at a sleepover in Leon's house he had brought it up. They had been cuddling and watching a movie on Leon's king size bed. Emil had laid in front of Leon with the other's arms comfortably wrapped around his chest, which they often did at their sleepovers. It had been warm and safe, until a sex scene appeared on the tv-screen. 

Emil always felt tense when those kinds of scenes played and he was around other people. Even though he and Leon had been dating for almost a year and had watched many movies with such scenes together Emil could not help but to shrink away a little. 

Leon shuffled around behind him until his soft lips were close enough for him to whisper into Emil's ear.

"Ice, do you, like, wanna have sex?" His breath was warm and his voice calm, but Emil's entire body froze.

Despite having thought about what it would be like to have sex with Leon he never thought they would actually get around to doing it. The furthest they had ever gotten was light make out sessions and Leon grabbing Emil's ass every now and then, something Emil felt a bit guilty about actually enjoying.

They had never been naked or even in just their underwear together, the closest they had gotten to that was Leon taking of his shirt at a martial arts practice Emil had been observing. Another thing Emil did not admit to liking. They were very private about their relationship and had never even held hands in public.

But here they were, whispering about sex in the middle of the night.

"What?! Now?" Emil did not like the idea of one of Leon's family members barging in on them in the act.

"No..." Leon's fingers drew patterns along Emil's side. Emil shivered at his touch. "...But I'll be home alone like two weeks from now. You could come over and we could… you know." Emil knew. He knew exactly what Leon was talking about and he knew what he himself wanted. His fingers curled up into fists and he swallowed hard.

"Sure," Emil managed to squeeze out.

"Great!" Leon kissed Emil's jaw and Emil let out a sigh of relief at the reaction.

"So… who'll top and who'll bottom...?" Emil felt the blood rise to his face saying those words. For some reason he felt really guilty.

"Um… I can top, if you want?" Leon suggested and shifted around a bit.

"Okay..." That was what Emil had hoped for. "But what about the condoms? And lube?"

"I'll bring that stuff if you just prepare yourself," Leon said. It was relieving to not have to worry about those things, but the last part had him confused.

"Prepare?" Emil echoed.

"Uh..." Leon lowered his voice again. "If you want it to hurt less you have to...like... stretch yourself out beforehand. Try sliding in a finger in the shower and... add more overtime. I'm sure you'll make three fingers fit in two weeks. Can you do that?"

Hearing Leon talk about those things really turned Emil on. His crotch got warmer and harder and his mind got less clear. Against his back he felt Leon's getting harder as well, a new sensation he would make sure to remember for his preparation. He knew he had to restrain himself for now, so he tried to think about other things to get rid off his problem down there. It worked.

"I think I can do that," Emil answered. Leon kissed his jaw again. They spent the rest of the night getting alittle more comfortable talking about sex and completely ignoring the movie. During their conversation they exchanged hugs and kisses and just had a good time together.

Before Emil and Leon started dating Emil only touched himself once in a blue moon. Sure, it felt nice but Emil never saw the point in it and certainly thought it was severely overrated. However, that had changed once he and Leon had started dating.

He often found himself getting hard when thinking of Leon in suggestive situations, like the time he had seen him shirtless, the glimpses of Leon's body he had accidentally seen when he was changing after martial arts practices, how handsome he looked in a suit during meetings or even fantasies involving him. The only way to get rid of those hard-ons was to rub one out, but he always felt shameful doing it. He was scared Leon would find it gross or even break up with him if he found out.

However, when preparing for the special occasion in two weeks some of the shame was gone. He was still worried about Lukas or Mathias walking in during his preparations but he did not have to worry about Leon being grossed out. After all, Leon wanted him to do this and had probably masturbated to him, since he initiated sex with him. The fact that he knew what Emil needed to do to prepare despite being a virgin must have meant he had wanted to ask Emil for sex long enough to do some research.

The first time he did it he had tried to get as comfortable as possible beforehand. He slunk into the bathroom when Mathias and Lukas were watching a movie downstairs, so they would not hear him. He locked the door, stepped into the shower and made sure the water was warm so he could relax. He thought about Leon. His shirtless body, his smell, his voice, his touch, his warm crotch against his back last night.

He put some shower gel on his fingers and butthole and as the hot water drops beat down his back his finger closed in. At first he tried to get used to the feeling of something on the outside of his hole. A strange tickling sensation spread from down there all the way out to his toes and fingertips. Once he got used to it he relaxed and slowly pushed his pinkie up the hole. It stung but also made him squirm with pleasure. He had to cover his mouth to refrain himself from moaning. He tried to move it a little, but not so much it hurt.

The more times he did it the more he could fit. First it was only his pinkie, next his index finger, then two fingers and so on. After the two weeks he could fit three fingers and a pinkie if he used both hands. Every time he wouldd add another finger it would hurt somewhat, but the pain went away after a while.

When the day came Emil convinced Lukas to let him sleep at Leon's place and headed there. Leon let him in and informed him that they were alone. They were way too nervous to address the elephant in the room, so they spent the afternoon playing video-games. The evening came and the boys had dinner. Despite sitting in front of each other at the table neither said anything and just ate. After they finished eating Leon finally spoke up.

"Wanna… um… go up to my room?" Leon's eyes were averted.

"S-sure." Emil gave Leon a little smile and when Leon looked up at Emil he responded by flashing a smirk. They walked up the stairs, into Leon's room and sat down on his pillowy bed, which was actually made for once.

The only light source was a desk lamp, so the room was dimly lit. The floor was clean and the furniture was dusted for a change. The room smelled like vanilla, and like Leon. It seemed like Leon had tried to set the mood. Emil just had to smile at the thought.

"Do you wanna have sex now?" Leon looked into Emil's eyes and his lips were tightly pressed together.

"Yeah," Emil answered.

"Um… Just tell me if you're, like, uncomfortable. I'll stop anytime," Leon reassured Emil.

"And you tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay?" Emil wriggled a little on the bed.

"Sure," Leon responded.

Their hands nestled together. Leon's were as soft as always, but a little sweatier than usual. They just sat there, on the edge of the bed, holding hands for a couple of minutes in order to take in the moment. To take in that this was finally happening.

Emil felt Leon's soft lips pressed against his cheek. He mimicked the other by pressing a kiss against Leon's cheek. They smiled at each other before their lips met. The kiss was short, sweet and tongue-less but Emil still felt electrical sparks flying. He wanted more. They ended the kiss by pulling their faces a few centimeters apart.

Emil leaned forward again. This time he opened his mouth a little bit and so did Leon. Their tongues met and begun their little dance. This kiss had more passion. It sent electric waves and shivers throughout Emil's body. Emil was getting warmer. When they pulled apart a thin string of saliva connected their lips a few moments after the actual kiss had ended, before breaking.

Leon's hands traveled up Emil's body to pull him into a hug. Emil's face got buried in Leon's hair. It smelled of sweet shampoo and spices Emil couldn't name, but it was still Emil's favourite scent. Leon's scent. Emil wrapped his arms around Leon and pulled him even closer. They slowly rocked from side to side. Emil felt a warm breath and a wet kiss against the base of his neck. It was a close and comforting hug. Emil always felt so safe in Leon's arms. He could have stayed like that forever but they eventually pulled away.

One of Emil's hands found one of Leon's and their hands gently rubbed against each other. Emil softly placed his other on Leon's shoulder and Leon's other slid up to massage Emil's scalp. Leon knew how much Emil enjoyed it when he played with his hair. The palm slowly stroked up and down and the fingers drew those patterns Leon loved to draw on Emil's body.

It was like erotic tickling and made the corners of Emil's mouth rise without his control. Leon grinned back like a dork in love, which he in all fairness was, and quickly leaned in to peck Emil's mouth.

The peck turned into a longer kiss. It started out smooth but when Emil parted his lips Leon slowly pressed his tongue in to meet Emil's. It made him hot and a little dizzy. Emil liked it. Leon's free hand was still running through Emil's hair but Emil moved his from Leon's shoulder to his neck and gently rubbed it. Their other two hands held on to each other tightly but Leon freed his.

He placed it on Emil's thigh. This move surprised Emil, making him moan into the kiss. He felt Leon smile and did so too, but they continued kissing. Leon caressed Emil's thigh. He radiated heat. The heat traveled all throughout Emil's body, even to his privates. He felt himself getting harder and bigger down there and he was hot all over.

They pulled away to end the kiss and both panted loudly. They had not even taken of any of their clothes.

"Should we... like… take of our shirts?" Leon averted his eyes and nervously rubbed the knuckles of one hand with the other.

"Y-yeah," Emil said. Leon shakily reached out to grab the hem of Emil's sweater and slowly pulled it off, revealing Emil's thin upper body.

"You're so… hot, Ice," Leon panted. The compliment made Emil happy, even though he had a hard time believing Leon found his scrawny body attractive.

Emil felt very exposed being the only shirtless one so he started undoing the buttons of Leon's shirt. Leon helped him and soon they pulled of Leon's shirt as well. Leon had way more muscle and a v-line. Emil could not help but to reach out and stroke Leon's abs.

"You're hot too, Hong," Emil whispered.

Leon gently poked at Emil's nipple. It was pink and perky. Emil poked at Leon's. They were brown and perky. They started playing with the other's nipples. The careful rubbing, pinching and twisting felt amazing and made both of them pant and moan. The symphony that was Leon's voice only turned Emil on even more. His heart was beating faster and harder and he was so hot he felt like a volcano about to explode. His mind was already unclear.

Leon kissed Emil again and the kisses brought him down Emil chest to his nipples. Leon looked up at Emil, who nodded to make him keep going. Leon licked the nipple before sucking on it.

"Ah!" Emil moaned. That made Leon suck even harder. His entire body shivered and Leon's touch felt magnified. His private parts strained against the fabric of his pants.

Leon's trail of kisses continued down to Emil's pants. Leon unbuttoned, unzipped and slowly pulled them off before quickly doing the same to his own. This revealed not only the fact that Emil had a boner, but the fact that Leon had one as well. Emil's cheeks got even warmer and Leon was also blushing loudly.

"A-are you sure you wanna, like, do this?"Leon asked between breathy pants.

"Yes. Do you… wanna do this?"

"Absolutely." Leon pulled out his bedside drawer and rummaged through it until he found a condom and a bottle of lube. He placed the items on the bed.

"Should we…?" Leon's voice trailed off.

"Yes..." Emil's did the same. Leon pulled his boxers off and his erection popped out. Emil had never seen another erect penis before and found himself staring at it. It was a little shorter but thicker than his own. Emil snapped out of his trance, somehow blushing even more than before, and pulled down his own. Now it was Leon's turn to take a good look at Emil's dick. Emil instinctively felt like he wanted to cover up but since he had stared Leon down before be thought it was only fair to let Leon look.

Their eyes met and they moved closer again. Their hands explored the other's naked body, avoiding the member, and their lips met. This kiss was more passionate and tongue-heavy. Leon broke the kiss to suck on Emil's neck. Emil gasped and moaned at the feeling of Leon's warm, wet, fiery tongue. Their hands had gotten more exploratory and were now grabbing at the other's ass.

Leon pushed Emil down onto the bed and straddled him before continuing their make out session. Emil's hips started to move out of his control. Leon's seemed to as well and they desperately dry humped the other. Every now and then their dicks would touch and send shivers throughout their bodies, making them moan and groan.

"I-Ice? Can I touch your cock?" Leon asked between heavy pants.

"Y-Yeah. Can I t-touch yours?" Emil really wanted to know what Leon's dick felt like.

"U-huh." Leon got of Emil so he could sit up.

Leon grabbed Emil's cock.

"Hah…!" This encouraged Leon to start moving his hand up and down along the shaft. Emil reached for Leon's dick and started stroking it. It was hard and warm. Leon threw his head back and moaned loudly. They went faster and faster. It felt better and better. The handjobs continued for a good minute

"S-stop," Leon said and Emil stopped immediately.

"We should… like… get to the point," Leon explained and kissed Emil.

"Yeah," Emil said as Leon made his way down Emil's body and pushed Emil down onto the mattress, sucking on his neck, nipples and collarbone until he left a final kiss on Emil's groin. Emil was now rock hard and his mind was clouded.

Leon took the bottle of lube and smeared plenty on his fingers. He spread Emil's legs and smeared some on the entrance.

"I'll put in a finger."

"Go ahead."

Emil felt the finger slowly entering him. It didn't hurt, so his preparation must have worked. Leon's long finger felt amazing inside of him. He squirmed and squealed of pleasure when Leon started moving it. Leon streatched Emil out as good as he could with just one finger, but he needed another one to really make a difference.

"One more!" Emil begged. Leon obeyed and slid in a second finger. Emil moaned at the waves of pleasure the friction created. Now Leon could actually streatch Emil out. He moved and separeted his fingers inside of Emil.

"Another one! Please!" Emil wanted it so bad. A third finger pushed inside of him. Leon moved them and stretched Emil's hole even further. The hole was getting less tight everytime Leon parted his fingers. Feeling himself loosening up was immensely pleasurable.

"Do you like it?" Leon whispered in Emil's ear.

"Yes!" Emil yelled in response. "Hah-Hong, I think I'm ready. You can put it in."

Leon kissed Emil's forehead and slowly pulled out his fingers. He picked up the condom and took it out of the package. He placed it and rolled it on. Then, he squirted some lube onto it and some more onto Emil's hole.

He placed his cock at Emil's entrance. Emil felt the excitement build inside of him but tried to relax.

"Ready?" Leon looked down onto Emil.

"Yes," Emil said and with that Leon slowly pushed his dick inside. Emil gasped loudly as he entered. This was a new sensation. It was a pleasurable stretching and filling feeling, but it also felt like he had an itch inside that needed to be scratched. Leon's dick was hard and throbbing.

Leon was not all the way in but stayed still. Emil had to get used to the feeling. Emil's hand found Leon's and they nestled together above Emil's head. Leon leaned down onto the bed with the other arm. Their bodies were really close and Leon's chest rubbed against Emil's erection. Emil's other hand slowly ran through Leon's hair.

"Move slowly," Emil said and Leon did as he was told. He slowly pulled outwards before thrusting back in. It felt amazing. Every thrust made his mind a little cloudier and made him want to moan. But the itch had yet to be scratched.

"Faster," Emil whimpered and with every thrust Leon picked up the pace until he found a steady rhythm. Emil's entire body was rocking and Leon rubbed so nicely against his member. Waves of pleasure shot out from Leon's dick and flowed through Emil's veins. Fingers had never filled him up like this.

Emil wanted that itch to be scratch, but it was deeper inside.

" **Deeper!** " Emil called out and wrapped his legs around Leon. "Harder, too!" Leon was so deep inside of him and not only was the itch scratched but Leon had found his sweet spot. He hit it with almost every thrust and every time he did Emil moaned. His body was exploding with heat and his mind was so cloudy it made him dizzy

Leon leaned down to kiss Emil. The kiss was sloppy but filled with sexuality. Their hands tightened around the other's. Leon went even faster. It felt so good.

"Hong!" Emil called out.

"Ice!" Leon responded.

They moaned, groaned and called out each other's names for a couple of minutes before Leon broke the pattern.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum!" Leon cried out.

"Me too!" Emil responded.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before Emil shut them, threw his head back and curled his toes. His mind went completely blank and he cummed all over their chests. The cum was warm and sticky. A few thrusts later Leon cummed, too. Leon slowly pulled out his cock. They panted heavily as Leon took off the condom and threw it away. He fell down next to Emil.

"Did it hurt?" Leon whispered.

"No. You were amazing," Emil whispered back.

"You were amazing too." Leon echoed. He looked at Emil's cum covered chest.

"Now you're all dirty..." Leon suggestively cooed before licking the cum off of Emil's chest. It tickled and made Emil giggle. When Leon was done Emil did the same to Leon's chest, albeit a bit more reluctantly. The cum was sweet but Leon tasted even better.

"We've gotta do this again sometime..." Leon whispered as he initiated some spooning.

"Absolutely..." Emil let Leon be the big spoon and held Leon's hands in front of his chest. Emil was so happy he did not have to feel guilty about his sexuality anymore. Leon pressed a sweet kiss against Emil's shoulder and then they drifted off into a comforting sleep.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for finishing my fic! I'd really appreciate any feedback, but don't force yourself to leave any if you don't want to. I hope this was to your liking. Bye! :D


End file.
